The invention relates to a locking device for a vehicle steering system, including a steering gear, a servomotor which is adapted to provide a steering assist force, a blocking ring which is assigned to a motor shaft of the servomotor, and a locking member which is adapted to engage in the blocking ring to block rotation of the motor shaft of the servomotor and thereby to lock the steering gear.
Locking devices of this type, also referred to as steering wheel locks, are generally known from the prior art and assume the function of an anti-theft device in a vehicle. A generic locking device for motor vehicles is described, for example, in EP 1 308 356 A1.